Yuis Entscheidung
by shmion
Summary: Yui kann ihre Gefühle für Rito immer noch akzeptieren. An einem Nachmittag trifft sie ihn zufällig. Kann sie sich endlich überwinden?
1. Chapter 1

**Das ist meine erste Fanfiction. Insgesamt plane ich noch drei oder vier weitere Kapitel. Die Geschichte läuft parallel zu To Love-Ru Darkness 20. To Love-Ru und alle Charaktere wurden nicht von mir, sondern von Yabuki/Hasemi erfunden.**

* * *

Es war ein warmer Samstagnachmittag im Sommer. Yui war bereits mit ihrem Einkauf fertig geworden. Sie machte sich aber noch nicht auf den Rückweg sondern folgte lieber einer Katze. Sie glaubte die weiß-braun getupfte Katze schon häufiger gesehen zu haben, doch ist sie ihr bisher immer ausgewichen. Als sie bei einem Spielplatz vorbei kam, stoppte Yui. Das war nicht irgendein Spielplatz. Hier hatte sie Rito im Regen getroffen. Er hatte ihr sein Taschentuch zum Abtrocknen gegeben. Trotzdem endete die Begegnung damals wieder im Zorn.  
‚Ich darf mich nicht immer gleich so aufregen. Sonst können wir uns nie näher kommen...'  
Sie schüttelte schnell den Kopf.  
‚Wieso denke ich immer wieder an Rito!'  
Sie machte sich wieder auf die Spur der Katze. War sie nicht gerade an der Kreuzung vorne um die Ecke gebogen?  
Yui machte sich auf dem Weg, konnte die Katze aber nicht mehr sehen. Sie folgte der Straße noch etwas in der Hoffnung, doch noch auf die Katze zu treffen. An einer weiteren Kreuzung blieb sie aber stehen. In welcher Gegend war sie jetzt angekommen? Eine Stimme kommt ihr bekannt vor.  
‚Das war doch gerade Lalas Stimme. Und wo Lala ist, ist Rito nicht weit.'  
Unwillkürlich versteckte sie sich hinter einer hohen Hecke.  
„Vorsicht!", rief Rito.  
‚Ich bin wirklich in Ritos Nähe. Soll ich lieber die Flucht ergreifen?'

_Eine halbe Stunde früher vor dem Yuuki-Haus_  
„Hey Rito, was machst du denn da?", fragte Lala.  
Rito erhob sich langsam und drehte sich zu ihr um.  
„Ich kümmere mich um den Rasen. Immerhin könnte meine Mutter in der nächsten Woche zu Besuch kommen. Falls sie nicht kurzfristig neue Termine wahrnehmen muss."  
Er kniete sich wieder hin und begab sich weiter auf die Suche nach Unkraut.  
„Oh", äußerte Lala und begann zu überlegen.  
‚Rito kümmert sich immer so sorgfältig um den Garten. Er investiert so viel Zeit. Ich wünschte, ich könnte ihm irgendwie helfen.'  
Fragend schaute sie sich um.  
Kurze Zeit später hörte Rito mit dem Unkrautjäten auf.  
‚So, das wäre erledigt. Jetzt muss ich nur noch mähen, dann bin ich mit dem Rasen fertig.'  
Er suchte den Rasenmäher, konnte ihn aber nicht finden.  
„Keine Sorge, Rito. Ich habe den Rasenmäher verbessert. Ta-da: Mow-kun."  
Lalas Worte lösten erst mal Entsetzen bei ihm aus. _Verbessert_ klang gar nicht gut. Viele von Lalas Erfindungen oder Verbesserungen hatten große Nebenwirkungen. Mow-kun war auch nicht mehr als der alte Rasenmäher wiederzuerkennen: ein pinkes rundes Etwas mit großen Augen, einem Bart, der bis zum Boden reichte und einem kleinen Beutel, in den anscheinend der ganze Schnittabfall passen sollte.  
„Lala,.. ich glaube..."  
Doch sie unterbrach ihn rasch.  
„Mow-kun kann alles automatisch. Du brauchst dir keine Mühen mehr zu machen. Einige kleine Programmierungen und es geht los. Ich habe ihn mal auf 4 cm eingestellt."  
Es klang wie ein Verkaufsgespräch. Bevor Rito es verhindern konnte trat Mow-kun in Aktion. Nach kurzer Eingewöhnung fuhr die bärtige Maschine unter Aussendung von Fressgeräuschen gleichmäßig über den Rasen.  
‚Sollte wirklich eine von Lalas Erfindungen reibungslos funktionieren?', zweifelte Rito.  
„Er erkennt automatisch Bäume, Sträucher und sonstige Hindernisse und stellt sich darauf ein. Wenn du für eine andere Fläche ein anderes Programm möchtest, brauchst du es nicht bei Mow-kun direkt einzugeben. Das geht einfach mit dieser Fernbedienung", fuhr sie fort.  
„Welche Fernbedienung?"  
Lala schaute sich schnell um. Schließlich sah sie, wie Celine sie in die Hände nahm. Sie drückte ein paar Knöpfe und Mow-kun begann zu beschleunigen.  
„Celine, du musst aufpassen", mahnte Lala und wollte ihr die Fernbedienung wieder abnehmen.  
„Ha-tschi", nieste Celine und die Fernsteuerung war nunmehr defekt und sprühte einige Funken. Mow-kun lief nun ziellos herum und hielt sich nicht mehr an die Grenzen des Rasens. Ritos anfängliche Zweifel waren also doch berechtigt.  
„Hey, Mow-kun! Wo willst du hin?", schrie Lala ihrer Erfindunge hinterher, die soeben das Grundstück verlassen hatte und nun die Hecke des Nachbarn hochfuhr. Rito rannte dem Amok laufenden Rasenmäher hinterher. Dieser raste nun auf der Hecke und hatte sogar ein kleines Tor übersprungen.  
„Vorsicht!", warnte Rito eine Person, die er gerade noch um die Ecke an der Hecke stehen sah. Doch es war zu spät, Mow-kun hatte sein Opfer bereits erreicht.  
Es folgte ein lauter Schrei und kurz darauf hörte er einen Knall.  
Endlich kam Rito an der Unfallstelle an. Auf dem Boden lagen ein Mädchen mit kurzen Haaren sowie der zerstörte Mow-kun. Der Kurzhaarschnitt war offensichtlich das Werk der Teufelsmaschine gewesen, da noch einige abgeschnittene Haare herumflogen. Das Mädchen blutete leicht am Hals. Glücklicherweise waren es keine großen Wunden. Rito näherte sich ihr, als sie langsam die Augen öffnete. Kam ihm ihr Gesicht nicht bekannt vor?  
„Hey Rito, was ist denn passiert?"  
Lala kam mit Celine auf dem Arm angerannt. Sie schaute sich die Szene kurz an.  
„Oh, es ist Yui!"

* * *

_Wie wird Yui auf die unerwartete Begegnung reagieren? Fortsetzung folgt._


	2. Chapter 2

Yui brauchte kurze Zeit um die Situation zu erfassen. Sie schaute auf die qualmenden Reste von Mow-kun und tastete an ihrem Hals. Schmerzen hatte sie keine, sie hatte nur einen Schock erlitten.  
„Tut mir Leid, Yui. Mow-kun funktioniert noch nicht fehlerfrei", entschuldigte sich Lala.  
„Ja, es war wirklich ein schrecklicher Unfall", pflichtete ihr Rito bei.  
Doch Yui war nicht so leicht zu besänftigen.  
„Die Maschine hätte mich beinahe geköpft! Sollte das eine fliegende Guillotine sein?!" Sie bückte sich und hob einige der abgeschnittenen Haarstreifen auf. „Von den Kratzern am Hals abgesehen, ist meine Frisur komplett hinüber!"

Rito wollte etwas sagen, doch Lala kam ihm zuvor: „Das mit den Haaren ist kein Problem! Dank der Deviluke-Technologie kann ich dir die abgeschnittenen Haare praktisch wieder ankleben. Die Maschine dafür habe ich bereits zu Hause..."  
„Nein!"  
„Oh. Dann gibt es noch spezielle Tabletten, die das Haarwachstum extrem beschleunigen. Bei der richtigen Dosierung hast du in wenigen Tagen..."  
„Nein! Du kannst nicht einfach deine Monstermaschinen auf die Umwelt loslassen und zahllose Menschenleben gefährden!"  
Sie war nun ziemlich sauer, so dass Lala eingeschüchtert wirkte.  
„Es tut uns wirklich sehr Leid, Yui. Ich weiß nicht, wie wir das wiedergutmachen können. Aber ich würde alles machen. Alles was du willst."  
Yui dachte kurz über Ritos Angebot nach, murmelte etwas wie ‚Es ist hoffnungslos' und drehte sich um.  
„Moment, Yui. Wir müssen uns noch um deine Wunden kümmern."  
Yui ließ Lalas Einwurf unbeantwortet und ging nach Hause.  
„Hm. Yui scheint ganz schön sauer zu sein, was Rito?"  
„Was du nicht sagst."  
Gemeinsam sammelten sie die Überreste von Mow-kun auf. Celine nahm sich einzelne Haarstränen und lief voraus.

Als sie zu Hause ankamen, wurden sie bereits von Momo erwartet. Der Lärm hatte sie natürlich angelockt.  
„Was war denn los, Lala?"  
„Yui ist sauer. Es gab ein Problem mit meiner neuen Erfindung."  
Die kurze Erklärung half Momo nicht weiter. Im Wohnzimmer erzählte Rito später die ganze Geschichte aus seiner Sicht.  
Nachdem sie alles gehört hatte, seufzte Momo: „Das hört sich nicht gut an."  
„Ich hoffe, dass sie nicht nachtragend ist."  
„Es war ja nicht deine Absicht, Lala", beruhigte sie Rito.  
Momo freute sich zwar über Ritos Antwort, hatte aber andere Sorgen.  
‚Jetzt hat Rito bei Yui wieder schlechtere Karten. Das ist schade, wo der Harem Plan doch sonst Fortschritte macht. Im Notfall muss ich wohl wieder eingreifen und nachhelfen...'

* * *

Am Sonntag saß Yui nachdenklich in ihrem Zimmer. Ihr Bruder hatte ihr gestern die Wunden versorgt. Sie hatte Schwierigkeiten ihm den Unfall zu erklären. Ähnlich verhielt es sich mit ihren Eltern. Später hatte sie vor einem Spiegel einige Haare nachgeschnitten. Mow-kun hatte seine Arbeit zwar ordentlich gemacht, aber einige Unregelmäßigkeiten hinterlassen.  
Nun dachte sie über ihre Reaktionen und über den nächsten Schultag nach:  
‚Von Mördermaschinen und Guillotinen hätte ich nicht sprechen sollen. Die Vorwürfe gegen Lala waren auf jeden Fall übertrieben. Sie hatte es schließlich nicht absichtlich gemacht. Allerdings sollte sie mehr aufpassen.'  
Sollte sie sich vielleicht bei Lala entschuldigen?  
‚Ich weiß nicht. Aber ich sollte ihr morgen sagen, dass ich es nicht so gemeint habe.'  
Nach einer kurzen Weile wanderten ihre Gedanken zu Rito.  
‚Er hat mich wieder von meiner zornigen Seite kennengelernt. Jetzt hat er sicher wieder den Eindruck, dass ich ihn hasse. Warum musste ich mich auch so aufregen? Ich muss freundlicher werden, sonst habe ich keine Chance, dass es sich ändert.'  
Erneut kam Unsicherheit über ihre Gefühle zu Rito auf.  
‚Jetzt reicht es! Ich darf meine Gefühle nicht immer unterdrücken! Ich muss ehrlicher sein!'  
Aber wie sollte sie am nächsten Tag Rito begegnen? Sie versuchte sich etwas abzulenken. Doch ihre Gedanken kehrten wieder zu Rito und dem gestrigen Zwischenfall zurück.  
‚Was hatte er noch gesagt? Er wollte alles wiedergutmachen, egal wie? Wie könnte ich so ein Angebot am besten nutzen?'  
Vielleicht ein Date?  
‚Nein, das geht doch nicht! Das ist zu viel. Er würde auch sicher ablehnen.'  
Aber nun war ihre Fantasie angeregt. Sie erinnerte sich an jenen Nachmittag, als sie mit Rito vor einem Platzregen in sein Haus flüchtete. Sollte sie ihm nun das Versprechen abringen, seine perversen Fantasien nur noch an ihr auszuleben?  
Sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf.  
‚Fällt mir kein harmloser Wunsch ein, um ihm etwas näher zu kommen?'  
Sie schaute sich in ihrem Zimmer um. Schließlich fiel ihr Blick auf ihren Schwimmreifen. Jener katzenbepfotete Schwimmreifen, den Rito einst aufgeblasen hatte.  
‚Die Idee ist gar nicht schlecht.'

* * *

Am Montag in der Schule

Yuis kurzer Haarschnitt erregte etwas Aufmerksamkeit, was ihr peinlich war. Sie ging zu Lala und entschuldigte sich für ihre Überreaktion vorgestern. Lala war erfreut und erklärte, in Zukunft besser auf ihre Erfindungen aufpassen zu wollen.  
Kurz darauf kamen Risa und Mio an Lalas Tisch und fragten nach Yui. Lala erzählte ihnen vom Unfall mit Mow-kun.  
„Ach so." Risa klang enttäuscht.  
„Ich dachte, sie hätte ihre Frisur geändert, um irgendeinen Jungen zu beeindrucken."  
„Sie könnte jetzt Gleichgewichtsprobleme bekommen", warf Mio ein. „Schließlich mussten die langen Haare das Gewicht ihrer großen Brüste ausgleichen."  
„Eine interessante Theorie", bemerkte Risa, während Lala schon weitere Überlegungen anstellte.  
„Deshalb hat Haruna also..."

Nach dem der nächste Unterricht zu Ende war, wartete Yui in der Nähe der Tur. Rito war einer der letzten, die fertig wurden. Er wollte gerade das Klassenzimmer verlassen, als Yui ihm entgegenkam. Sie hatte schon eine gute Gelegenheit verpasst und wollte Rito nun direkt ansprechen.  
„Du hast doch als Ausgleich für den Unfall versprochen mir einen beliebigen Wunsch zu erfüllen?"  
Er musste kurz überlegen, stimmte dann aber zu: „Ja, jeden Wunsch. Was willst du denn?"  
„Einen Schwimmunterricht."

* * *

_Wie wird Rito reagieren? Kann ein gemeinsamer Schwimmunterricht die beiden näher bringen?_


	3. Chapter 3

‚Einen Schwimmunterricht wünscht sie sich also? Da hätte jetzt auch was schlimmeres kommen können', dachte sich Rito.  
„Einverstanden. Das sollte möglich sein. Wie hast du dir das genau vorgestellt?"  
„Da mir das Ganze peinlich ist, sollte der Unterricht im privaten Rahmen stattfinden. Also nicht in einem öffentlichen Schwimmbad oder hier in der Schule. Erzähle es bitte nicht weiter."  
Er überlegte kurz und nickte dann.  
„Ich habe verstanden. Ich werde die Einzelheiten später klären. Allerdings sollte es dir nicht peinlich sein, wenn du noch nicht schwimmen kannst."  
Er lächelte ihr noch zu und ging dann in den Flur.  
‚Puh. Der Anfang ist geschafft.' Yui atmete noch einmal tief durch und schlenderte dann langsam durch den Flur.

* * *

Drei Tage später, am Donnerstag früh morgens im Kotegawa-Haus.

Yui saß in ihrem Zimmer und überblickte die ausgebreitete Sammlung ihrer Badekleidung. Die Schwimmstunde sollte am Nachmittag im Yuuki-Haus stattfinden. Als sie gestern bereits auf dem Heimweg war, rannte ihr Lala noch hinterher und teilte den Termin mit. Rito musste ihr also vom Wunsch erzählt haben. Wenn Lala involviert war, war das kein gutes Zeichen.  
Doch im Moment hatte Yui ein anderes Problem: Was sollte sie anziehen?  
Den Schulbadeanzug natürlich nicht - außerdem war der zu eng. Ein Bikini mit Katzenmuster war ihr zu peinlich. In die engere Auswahl kamen schließlich zwei Bikinis, ein blauer und ein orangener. Den blauen hatte sie erst vor kurzem gekauft. Sie fand ihn aber etwas gewagt. Den orangenen hatte sie beim letzten Schwimmbadbesuch getragen. Sie schaute sich noch mal den blauen Bikini an.  
„Etwas gewagt vielleicht, aber ich kann ihn bestimmt gut tragen", murmelte sie.  
Wie wird Rito wohl reagieren? Sie erinnerte sich an eine Bemerkung von Risa: „Wenn du deine Brüste richtig einsetzt, kannst du bei den Jungen sehr beliebt werden." Ihr Gesicht lief daraufhin rot an. ‚Was denke ich bloß wieder?'

Einige Minuten vor der vereinbarten Uhrzeit kam Yui bei Ritos Haus an. Sie wurde von Lala empfangen, die ihr mitteilte wo sich das Schwimmbecken befindet.  
„In seinem Wandschrank?"  
„Ja, da habe ich mein Labor eingerichtet. Den großen Swimming Pool habe ich Anfang der Woche auf Ritos Wunsch hinzugefügt."  
Also wieder eine von Lalas Erfindungen! Voller Entsetzen erinnerte sich Yui an den ungewollten gemeinsamen Ausflug nach Okiwana. Nur Dank Mikado-sensei konnten sie damals zur Erde zurückkehren.  
Lala schien Yuis Befürchtungen zu erraten. „Keine Sorge, Yui. Da kann überhaupt nichts passieren. Ich habe den Pool schon selbst benutzt."  
In diesem Moment erschien Rito. „Hallo Yui. Es ist wirklich ein ganz normales Schwimmbecken, welches in Lalas Zimmer integriert ist."  
Schließlich ließ sich Yui überzeugen und vertraute dieses Mal Lala. Immerhin hatte sie sich vorgenommen freundlicher zu sein.

Auf dem Weg zum Badebereich versprach Lala beide in Ruhe zu lassen. Stattdessen wollte sie sich im Laborbereich aufhalten und von dort aus einen störungsfreien Ablauf sicherstellen. Lala hatte sogar an getrennte Umkleidebereiche gedacht.  
Nachdem Yui den blauen Bikini angezogen hatte betrachtete sie sich nochmals im Spiegel. Er passte wirklich perfekt. Sie verließ ihre Kabine und musste noch kurze Zeit auf Rito warten.  
„Tut mir Leid, dass du warten musstest", rief er ihr dann zu. Er kam auf sie zugelaufen, trat dabei auf einen vergessenen Schwamm und glitt unkontrolliert über die Fliesen. Erwartungsgemäß wurde sein Schwung erst durch eine Kollision mit Yui gebremst. Beide fielen zu Boden. Als er wieder zu sich kam, fühlte er etwas weiches, kugelförmiges in seinen Händen. Yui hatte sich mit dem gelegentlichen Brustkneten abgefunden.  
„Das hatte ich bereits eingeplant."  
Diese gelassene Reaktion war Rito unangenehmer als ihre bekannten Wutausbrüche.

Zu Beginn des eigentlichen Schwimmunterrichts war Rito noch etwas unsicher. Er machte ihr einige Komplimente:  
„Der Bikini steht dir gut. Heute siehst du richtig niedlich aus."  
„Danke."  
„Ich glaube das liegt auch an deinen kurzen Haaren."  
Hierauf antwortete sie nichts. Sie hatte ja ihre Frisur nicht freiwillig geändert. Oder gefielen ihm wirklich kürzere Haare?  
Rito hatte mehrere Übungen zusammengestellt. Yui merkte, dass er sich richtig Mühe gegeben hatte und auch viel Geduld bewies. Sie versuchte alle Übungen richtig zu machen und war am Ende der Meinung, dass der Unterricht ihr geholfen hat. Stimmte das wirklich oder dachte sie es nur, weil sie die gemeinsame Zeit zu genossen hatte?  
‚Er hat sich rührend um mich gekümmert, aber ich werde mir wohl kaum etwas behalten', gestand sie sich ein.  
Zufrieden ging sie auf ihren Schwimmlehrer zu.  
„Vielen Dank, Rito. Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass du..."  
„Oh, da ist ja Kotzegawa Yui!"  
Es war Nanas Stimme, die sie unterbrach.  
„Es heißt Kotegawa!", schrie sie ihr zu. Eigentlich sollten sie doch ungestört sein!  
„Was machst du hier, Nana?", erkundigte sich Rito.  
„Ich hatte deine Stimme aus dem Labor gehört und wollte nachsehen, was du hier machst."  
„Ich habe Yui Schwimmunterricht gegeben, wie ich es versprochen hatte."  
Bevor Nana weitere Fragen stellen konnte, mischte sich Yui ein.  
„Und wo ist Lala?"  
„Sie schaut im Wohnzimmer Fernsehen. Es läuft doch gerade _Magical Kyouko_."  
Rito musste lachen.  
‚Dann waren wir beide bis vor kurzem wirklich alleine in Lalas Labor', schlussfolgerte Yui. ‚Das wäre die Gelegenheit gewesen…'

Kurz darauf bedankte sich Yui erneut und verabschiedete sich. Auf ihrem Weg nach Hause ließ sie nochmal die letzte Stunde Revue passieren.  
‚Es war ein schöner Nachmittag. Rito hat auch gemerkt, dass es mir gefallen hat. Ich habe wohl einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen. Besser als erwartet.'  
Sie blieb plötzlich stehen. Versuchte sie sich gerade selbst zu belügen?  
‚Am liebsten hätte ich ihm gesagt, dass ich ihn mag. Aber das ist noch unmöglich! Damit muss noch warten. Heute kann ich schon zufrieden sein.'

* * *

_Ist Yui wirklich mit dem Nachmittag zufrieden? Findet sie doch noch eine Gelegenheit ihre akzeptierten Gefühle Rito mitzuteilen?_


	4. Chapter 4

Am nächsten Tag in der Schule. Nach dem Sportunterricht zogen sich die Mädchen im Umkleideraum um. Yui erinnerte sich gerne an das Treffen mit Rito. Dadurch abgelenkt war sie eine der letzten im Raum. Haruna und Lala waren beispielsweise schon gegangen, dafür waren Risa und Mio noch anwesend. Deren üblichen Tratsch und Klatsch versuchte Yui zu überhören, doch bei einer Geschichte, die Mio erzählte, wurde sie hellhörig.  
„Ich habe neulich nach Schulschluss Rito mit Kurosaki Mea, einer Schülerin aus der ersten Klasse, gesehen."  
„Du meinst die rothaarige?", fragte Risa nach.  
„Genau. Sie waren gemeinsam auf dem Schuldach. Mea trug eine freizügige Freizeitkleidung. Und Rito hat sie von oben bis unten abgeleckt!"  
„Wirklich? Schade, dass ich das nicht mitbekommen habe! Unglaublich wie schnell er sich weitere Mädchen angelt, obwohl er bereits Lala hat."  
„Was soll der Unsinn?", mischte sich nun Yui sauer ein.  
Die beiden anderen schauten sie fragend an.  
„Gefällt dir die Vorstellung nicht, dass Rito polygam lebt?"  
Yui ging auf Mios Frage nicht ein. „Ihr sollt nicht immer Unsinn über andere Leute erfinden! Das gehört sich nicht! Außerdem würde Rito so etwas nie machen!"  
„Was setzt du dich auf einmal so für Rito ein? Du hast ihn doch sonst immer als einen der schlimmsten Perversen bezeichnet", wunderte sich Risa.  
„Hm. Für mich klingt es fast, als ob du auf Mea eifersüchtig bist", stichelte Mio.  
Yui wollte gerade widersprechen, doch Risa nahm die Vorlage bereits begierig auf.  
„Eifersucht ist gut. Als ich von Ritos Nacht bei mir erzählte hattest du auch merkwürdig reagiert. Außerdem warst du doch gestern bei Lala zu Besuch. Oder etwa bei Rito?"  
Risa registrierte zufrieden, dass Yui nicht antworten konnte. Sie lächelte und fuhr fort: „Kann es vielleicht sein, dass du in Rito verliebt bist?"  
Yui errötete. Irgendwie musste sie sich aus dieser schwierigen Situation befreien.  
Mio wertete ihr Erröten als Bestätigung.  
„O-ho. Wenn du uns gefragt hättest, hätten wir dir gute Tipps geben können. Du musst einfach mutiger werden!"  
„Ja genau. Ich glaube nicht, dass Lala etwas gegen Teilen hat. Ihr werdet euch..."  
„Ich hatte doch gesagt, ihr sollt keinen Unsinn erzählen! Es ist einfach hoffnungslos!", unterbrach Yui Risa. Sie hatte wieder zu ihrer alten Sicherheit zurückgefunden.  
„Sei doch nicht immer so eine Spaßbremse, Yui."  
„Sie kann wirklich keinen Spaß verstehen..."  
Doch Yui hatte sich bereits fertig angezogen und verließ eilig den Umkleideraum.

Im Flur wurde Yui nachdenklich und sie verlangsamte ihr Tempo.  
‚Ich hätte früher widersprechen sollen! Jetzt haben sich die beiden zu sehr hineingesteigert. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass sie es bald wieder vergessen.'  
In einiger Entfernung sah sie Rito und Lala vor ihr gehen.  
„He, Yui. Das ist deine Chance!"  
Risa war inzwischen ebenfalls fertig geworden und hatte sie eingeholt. Mio war auch nicht weit weg.  
„Lass' mich damit in Ruhe!", zischte Yui nur.  
Mio schüttelte den Kopf. „Von alleine kommt Yui nicht weiter. Wir müssen ihr wohl helfen."  
„Gute Idee. Am besten übernehmen wir das Liebesgeständnis."  
Risa wandte sich von Yui ab und rief: „Hey, Rito!"  
Nein, das war kein Spaß mehr! Vor Yuis geistigem Auge begann ein absurder Katastrophenfilm abzulaufen.  
‚Sie wird es ihm jetzt bestimmt sagen. Und wie wird Rito reagieren? Er wird mich vielleicht auslachen. Auf jeden Fall aber abweisen. Sie hatte nicht mal den Mut persönlich ihre Liebe zu gestehen! Wie erbärmlich! Den Unfall hatte sie auch noch benutzt, um mir näher zu kommen. Um sich bei mir einzuschleichen! Es wäre alles aus, bevor es überhaupt anfangen konnte. Meine erste Liebe, die ich mir endlich eingestehen konnte, wäre zerplatzt. Und meine zaghaften Versuche, alles umsonst.  
Und wie würden die anderen Mitschüler reagieren? Spielt sich hier als höchste moralische Instanz auf und versucht heimlich beim perversen Rito zu landen. Und ich war anfangs noch auf sie hereingefallen...  
Ich hätte nicht nur Rito sondern jegliches Ansehen verloren. Was soll ich nur machen?'  
Erst jetzt bemerkte Yui, dass Rito noch nichts mitbekommen hatte. Er wurde bisher von Haruna abgelenkt.  
Risa rief erneut nach Rito und ging auf ihn zu. Diesmal drehte er sich um und schaute zu ihr.  
‚Noch kann ich es verhindern. Soll ich ihm sagen, dass sie alles nur erfunden hat? Abgesehen davon, ob er mir glauben würde, hätte ich mir dadurch alle Chancen bei ihm verbaut. Nein! Jetzt noch verleugnen geht nicht mehr!'  
„Rito, warte!", schrie Yui und begann zu laufen.  
‚Wenn er schon von meiner Liebe erfährt, dann aus meinem Mund! Doch was soll ich ihm genau sagen? Dass ich ihn mag oder dass ich ihn liebe? Dann lieber etwas harmloseres?'  
Sie hatte Risa überholt und stand nun direkt vor Rito. Ihr fiel aber nicht ein, was sie jetzt sagen sollte.  
„Was ist denn, Yui?"  
‚Wenn mir schon kein guter Text einfällt, dann gibt es noch eine Möglichkeit.'  
Sie umarmte ihn sanft, schloss langsam ihre Augen und küsste ihn.

* * *

_Mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung hat sich Yui zum Kuss entschlossen. Wie wird Rito reagieren? Ist eine Bezierhung Rito x Yui möglich?_


	5. Chapter 5

Yui genoss den Augenblick. Sie blendete alles andere aus und konzentrierte sich auf den schönen Moment. Auch wenn er nur wenige Sekunden dauerte kam er ihr wesentlich länger vor. Sie verstärkte dabei die Umarmung, so dass sie seine Körperwärme deutlich spüren konnte. Ritos Kopf war rot angelaufen, doch dass merkte sie nicht.  
Schließlich lockerte sie wieder die Umarmung und ließ den Kuss langsam enden. Bevor sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete nutzte Rito seine wiedergewonnene Mundfreiheit aus:  
„Yu yu yu Yui..."  
Die so Angesprochene reagierte nicht auf das Gestotterte. Sie lächelte zufrieden und ging weiter durch den Flur.  
‚Das war eine sehr direkte Methode. Aber ich wusste nicht, was ich in dem Moment sagen sollte. Darüber hatte ich mir auch vorher nie große Gedanken gemacht. Zumindest weiß Rito jetzt was ich für ihn empfinde. Das ist die Hauptsache. Schade, dass es so viele Zuschauer gab. War wirklich nicht nötig. Aber ich konnte mir Ort und Zeit des Geständnisses nicht aussuchen. Lala war dabei, ich glaube Haruna auch. Peinlich ist es schon. Ich sollte mich trotzdem weiter freuen.'  
Sie beachtete dabei ihre Mitschüler nicht mehr und verschwand bald darauf um eine Ecke.

„Oh, das ist doch schön, Rito", beendete Lala endlich die Stille.  
„Es ist doch wunderbar, dass auch Yui dich mag!"  
Sie freute sich wirklich. Rito hingegen stand noch unter dem Schock. Lala musste ihn deshalb in den Unterrichtsraum führen. Sie wies ihn auf seinen Platz und redete danach mit anderen Mädchen. Rito konnte die Ruhe gut gebrauchen, um seine Gefühle und Gedanken zu sortieren.  
‚Ich wurde von Yui geküsst. Mein erster Kuss mit einem Mädchen.'  
Run würde dieser Behauptung leidenschaftlich widersprechen.  
‚Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass sie so starke Gefühle für mich hat. Das war ein richtiges Liebesgeständnis! Sie kam mir immer streng, zurückhaltend, manchmal sogar feindlich vor. Gestern war sie allerdings lockerer. Wie lange sie wohl die Gefühle unterdrückt hat?'  
Plötzlich kam die richtige Erinnerung.  
‚Damals in meinem Schlafzimmer. Das war kein Scherz oder Test. Yui hatte sich mir damals angeboten! Außerdem hatte sie in der Situation nur ein Shirt an!'  
Er grub tiefer in seinem Gedächtnis.  
‚Und die Überraschung am Valentinstag. Die sorgfältig gestaltete Schokolade in Katzenform. Das war nicht Freundschaftsschokolade. Sie wollte mir schon damals ihre Liebe gestehen. Und ich Deppchef habe nie etwas gemerkt. Wie konnte ich nie etwas merken?'  
Während sich Rito noch Vorwürfe machte hatte der Unterricht bereits begonnen. Tearju Lunatique kontrollierte zunächst die Anwesenheit.  
„Kokegawa, äh Kotegawa Yui... Fehlt sie heute?"  
Rito wachte aus seinen Gedanken auf. Jetzt konnte er etwas unternehmen.  
„Ich gehe und suche sie!", erklärte er und stand auf.  
Die Lehrerin wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte. Auch die anderen Mitschüler schauten stumm auf Rito. Nur Lala hatte nicht die Sprache verloren:  
„Gute Idee, Rito. Soll ich dir Pun Pun Trace-kun ausleihen? Er wird sie im Handumdrehen finden."  
„Nein, danke. Ich muss sie selbst finden."  
Ohne weitere Zeit zu verlieren ging er zur Tür.  
„Viel Glück!", rief ihm Lala noch hinterher. Doch Rito war bereits in den Flur gelaufen.  
Haruna seufzte. In der Klasse wurde getuschelt. Tearju Lunatique merkte, dass ihr die Kontrolle über den Unterricht zu entgleiten drohte und fuhr mit der Überprüfung der Anwesenheit fort.

Rito wusste nicht, wo er Yui suchen sollte. Er rannte den Flur entlang, zu den Treppen und ein Stockwerk tiefer.  
‚Und wenn sie einfach nur noch mal auf die Toilette gegangen ist?'  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und setzte die Suche fort. Da er keine Einfälle mehr hatte ging er nur noch den Flur entlang und schaute beiläufig aus dem Fenster. Schließlich blieb er stehen. Im Verbindungsgang zwischen den Gebäuden sah er Yui am Geländer lehnen. Eilig rannte er zu ihr. Sie bemerkte ihn, als er die Tür aufriss.  
„Rito... Der Kuss war eine Überreaktion von mir. Ich hätte dich nicht so überfallen dürfen. Tut mir Leid. Ich... wollte dir endlich sagen, dass ich dich mag."  
„Das habe ich auch verstanden. Ich war auch damals fröhlich, als du uns als Freunde bezeichnet hast."  
Yui nickte. „Und was fühlst du jetzt?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht ganz. Eigentlich liebe ich Haruna. Aber Lala mag ich auch sehr. Dich finde ich auch sehr nett. Vor allem in letzter Zeit. Ob ich dich genauso mag, kann ich nicht sagen. Also..."  
„Es ist schon gut. Die Antwort reicht mir. Ich erwarte nicht, dass du dich jetzt schon entscheiden kannst."  
Immerhin hatte er auch ihr gegenüber einige Gefühle. Zufrieden wandte sie sich von ihm ab.  
„Eine Frage noch, Yui. Es ist mir schon länger aufgefallen. Magst du eigentlich Katzen?"  
Yui errötete leicht. „Ja. Erzähl es bitte nicht weiter."  
Rito versprach es und Yui ging ins Gebäude zurück.

Rito hingegen blieb stehen und sprach leise zu sich selbst:  
„Yui enttäuschen möchte ich auch nicht. Etwas Ähnliches habe ich bereits über Run gedacht. Wenn ich mal nachzähle: Haruna, Lala, Run und Yui. Das sind schon vier. Vielleicht hat Momo mit ihrem Harem-Plan doch recht."  
„Ja, damit hat sie wohl recht!"  
Rito erschrak. Unbemerkt hatte sich Momo angeschlichen und sich neben ihn ans Geländer gelehnt.  
„Außerdem komme ich nicht auf vier, sondern auf mindestens zehn Mädchen." Für sich hatte sie noch sich selbst, Nana, Yami, Mea, Tearju und Rin dazugezählt und danach aufgehört.

Am Abend saß Yui nachdenklich in ihrem Zimmer.  
‚Mit den kurzen Haaren konnte ich meine Beziehung zu Rito verbessern. Vielleicht sollte ich bei der neuen Frisur bleiben?'

* * *

**Damit ist mein erste Fanfiction abgeschlossen. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ein reines Yui x Rito Ende fand ich überhastet. Deshalb endet die Geschichte mit einem Ausblick auf die Haremvariante.**


End file.
